mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wario Land: Shake It!
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: Parental Guidance CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Seven years and older USK: Six years and older |platform = Wii |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Wario Land 4 |nxtgame = }} Wario Land: Shake It!, (called Wario Land: The Shake Dimension in Europe), is a video game for the Wii video game console. It is the sixth game that was released in the Wario Land series. According to a scan of a Japanese leaflet, Wario Land: Shake It! follows the graphical style of earlier Wario Land games on the Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Virtual Boy, and Game Boy Advance. The player holds the Wii Remote sideways and shakes it to attack enemies and perform special moves. These include grabbing items and enemies and shaking them to produce coins, and grabbing a rope flipping upwards. The game was developed by the Japanese company Good-feel, Co. Ltd., headed by the former CEO of the now-defunct Konami, Shigeharu Umezaki. It includes an animated opening and ending, created by anime studio Production I.G. This is the first game in the series to feature over 2,000 hand-drawn graphics rather than pixelated sprites. Gameplay The gameplay style of the game is very similar to that of Wario Land 4. Yuretopia is split into five continents. Each continent holds six stages (Four standard and four hidden) and a boss. It is Wario's duty to complete the stages and defeat the boss at the end of the continent. Most stages have secret passages and each contains three treasure chests. Wario's main goal is to free Merfle, a small character who is trapped in every stage. Once Wario has collected him, he must back track through the stage in a limited time. Plot Within an ancient globe exhibited at a museum, there is another world called Yuretopia. Yuretopia's peace is shattered by the marauding pirate Shake King. Queen Merelda and her Merelda subjects are imprisoned and Shake King claims the legendary "Bottomless Coin Sack", which spits out coins when shaken. Female pirate Captain Syrup observes Yuretopia's crisis from the outside world. Desiring the legendary treasure, she steals the Ancient Globe and sends it to Wario to avoid the actual work of stealing it. Wario prepares to raid the kingdom when one of the Merelda escapes to the outside world in hopes of finding help. Wario listens to the story he tells and is bored of it until "the bottomless coin sack" is stated showing Wario's greed he helps and sets off to Yuretopia only to find he must collect the five boss emblems and five Merelda of that world to beat to the shake king and save the queen. Characters *Wario - The main character of the game, sent to free the land of Yuretopia and promised fame and fortune to defeat the evil Shake King. *Shake King - The enemy of the game, this nasty pirate has taken over all of Yuretopia and held everyone captive in his search for the Bottomless Coin Sack; which will help give him infinite riches. *Captain Syrup - The crafty pirate who convinces Wario to find the Bottomless Coin Sack (mainly because she doesn't want to put up with the hassle of stealing it herself). She is also the shopkeeper selling unlockable maps, health and discs. Despite being a supporting character, she is still a villain. *Queen Merelda - The queen of Yuretopia, she sends Wario out to save all of Yuretopia. Bosses * Rollanratl * Hot Roderick * Chortlebot * Bloomsday * Large Fry * Shake King Gallery File:Wario Land The Shake Dimension - Germany Boxart.png|Boxart from Germany. File:Wario Land Shake It! - Japanese Boxart.png|Boxart from Japan. Reception Wario Land: Shake It received a score of 8.4 out of 10 from IGN and a score of 31 out of 40 from Famitsu. Nintendo Power gave a score of 8.0. Xplay gave the game a four out of five, praising the gameplay, but calling the constant shaking of the Wii Remote tedious and repetitive. GameSpot gave it 7.5/10. External links *Official Website *Official Minisite *Official Japanese Website no:Wario Land: The Shake Dimension it:Wario Land: The Shake Dimension de:Wario Land: The Shake Dimension fr:Wario Land: The Shake Dimension da:Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Category:Wii Games Category:Wario Land: Shake It! Category:2008 games